yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Tsukasa Sagawa
Tsukasa Sagawa ( , Sagawa Tsukasa) is a major antagonist in Yakuza 0. He is the patriarch of the Sagawa Family, an Omi Alliance subsidiary, a retainer to the fifth chairman of the Omi Alliance, and the proprietor of Cabaret Grand. Profile Appearance Sagawa has short gray hair. His face is wrinkled and he sports scraggly facial hair. He has a drooping eyelid and deep, heavyset bags under his eyes. He appears to be in his early 50's to mid 50's. Attire Sagawa wears a brown suit with tan pinstripes, off-white dress shirt, and a deep red tie. After getting shot in the hand, he wears bandages on it for the rest of the game. Personality Sagawa is 'cool' in demeanour and manages to remain calm in most situations. He is tenacious and does not mind resorting to violence when things do not go as planned. He also has a penchant to occasionally make sarcastic quips. Background Sagawa is given custody of Majima by his oath brother, Futoshi Shimano, after Majima spent a year in "the hole" for defying direct orders during the Ueno Seiwa Clan incident of 1985. Sagawa decides to make Majima the manager of his cabaret, the Grand, and promises to convince Shimano to have him back in the Tojo Clan if he can earn 100 million yen. Involvement Yakuza 0: 1988 Sagawa has Majima work as the general manager at Cabaret Grand. Sagawa has Majima under constant surviellance using his men, making sure that he does not betray the Tojo Organisation again. He originally claimed to reinstate Majima into the Tojo Organisation once he made 100,000,000 yen - which Majima made in a year. Due to this, Sagawa raised the requirements to another 500,000,000 yen or take on another job from him. Futoshi Shimano gives Majima the opportunity to become reinstated into the Tojo Clan by completing a hit on a person named Makimura Makoto, which is to be overseen by Sagawa. His plan goes awry when Majima refuses to kill Makoto when learning that Makoto was not an evil man exploiting young women, but rather a blind girl who was targeted by the Omi Alliance for reasons unknown to her and Majima. He meets with Majima shortly after Majima hides Makoto away, asking if he's completed his hit yet. Majima blatantly lies, telling him he'll get the job done. Sagawa, however, notices he's lying and pretends to fall for the lie. After Homare Nishitani kills the young woman who resembled Makoto, Sagawa shows up in Majima's office right after Nishitani causes a scene in the Grand Cabaret. He says it's peculiar that Makoto's body was found in the river, with her face beaten in and her fingertips melted off by acid. He toys with Majima, pretending to be ignorant of what really happened. Majima, becoming anxious and fearful, returns to the warehouse he kept Makoto in through a secret passage. Sagawa was tipped off by Wen Hai Lee's former ally, a Chinese doctor who told him where Makoto was being held. He sends his men to the warehouse to try and stop Majima. While Majima and Makoto escape with Lee, however a car bomb placed inside the van triggers and kills Lee, Sagawa walks calmly forward and points his gun to Majima, saying how hurt he was that Majima would betray him like that. He is shot by Masaru Sera, in the back and in his right hand. Sera takes Makoto and knocks out Majima for the blantant display of violence with nothing to show for it. Shortly after answering to the chairman for his actions, Sagawa tortures Majima, hitting him several times with a bat and even going as far as to punch him with his injured hand. He tells Majima the story of the injured sparrow he found when he was a child. He talked about how he cared for the poor little bird, even going as far as to affectionately name it Mametaro. But one day he came home from school only to find that his parents had fed it to the family cat. In retaliation, he killed their cat. He tells Majima that children shouldn't hide thing from their parents, and lets Majima go, this time while telling him he would kill him if he disobeys him again. He then learns that Nishitani has his own interests in mind and directs Majima to the office. Majima heads to the jail where Nishitani is being held, leaving Sotenbori. Once he comes back, Sagawa chokes him and tells him he can't leave his cage without telling him, reminding him that he's not a free man. Majima tells him where he heard Makoto was being held, and the two drive to Camellia Grove where the Nikkyo Consortium are. He and Majima make it to the top of the castle-like building, coming face to face with Sera. Sera reveals he gave Makoto to a Kazuma Kiryu, and Sagawa shoots him in revenge. He tells Majima he's free to go to Kamurocho to seek out Makoto, and Majima does. He's invited by Shimano to come visit him. There, with Majima, Shimano explains to Majima what the plan was from the start, basically using Majima to get the Empty Lot for Shimano so he could become the third Chairman of the Tojo Clan. Sagawa would get something out of this deal too, landing the Omi Alliance a footing in Tokyo with the Empty Lot. Sagawa is not seen for some time, standing outside of Shimano's office while he talked to the head of the Omi Alliance smoking nervously. Majima tells him Makoto sold the Empty Lot to the Nikkyo Consortium, and that the Omi Alliance had no room in Tokyo to squeeze in. His last appearance is at the end, where he tells Majima that his snakeskin jacket is tacky. Majima tells him it's him being true to himself, and that he's going to have fun and live as crazy as he wants. Sagawa jokes that he didn't see Majima as that kind of person, but he approves of his new outlook. He tells Majima to contact him should he visited Kansai region. Majima says if he never sees his face again, he'd be happy. When Majima leaves, three Omi Alliance men show up, and Sagawa says one last sarcastic quip before he's killed. Trivia Gallery Tsukasa Sagawa.png|Body render Category:Male Characters Category:Patriarchs Category:Business Owners Category:Sagawa Family Category:Omi Alliance Category:Cabaret Grand Category:Antagonists